fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Minireena
:Were you looking for Ballora or Ballora Gallery? Or perhaps their Custom Night counterpart Minireena 2? Minireena is one of the antagonists from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Appearance The Minireenas are small, feminine mannequin-style animatronics. They are very small with bald, white, mask-like faces, pitch black eyes (with amber eyes in their jumpscare) and a smiling mouth with no teeth. Inside their masks, a spherical head can be seen attached to their necks. Their bodies are simple in design without toes but there feet are bent like toes. (but they do have fingers, as seen in the spinning gif below), mainly just being a tan/brown torso with a white tutu which is removable (as shown when they climb into the Springlock Suit). They have bendable joints on their ankles, knees, hips, shoulders, elbows and wrists along with a larger upper chest and a rotatable neck. They strongly resemble the Marionette/Puppet from FNAF 2. Minireenas stand at about just less than 2.5 ft tall, making them about the same size as the BidyBabs and one of the smaller animatronics in the game. Role in Sister Location Night 1 The Minireenas are seen dancing beside Ballora on her stage after being shocked. Night 3 They are seen holding Ballora's body parts on her stage. Night 4 The Minireenas will attempt to crawl into your springlock suit and jumpscare you while you try to keep the springlocks wound. They do not wear their tutus in this night. Custom Night There are two versions of Minireena in the Custom Night. The first version of Minireena will try to drain your oxygen by tampering with oxygen canisters. You can stop them by administering a controlled shock, which causes them to disintegrate. There are three of them all together they will somehow respawn and try to drain oxygen again, though. The second version of Minireena will distract the player by covering up their screen and impeding their vision of the office. They also laugh, making it more difficult to hear audio cues. Five can appear at the most and they cannot be prevented or deactivated. Trivia *The Minireenas are one of the smallest characters in the entire series. *Minireenas, Bon-Bon, and Bonnet are the only animatronics from FNaF:SL that don't have 5 fingers. *The Minireenas are one of the only animatronics in FNaF:SL to not have rosy cheeks (Excluding Springtrap), the others being are the BidyBabs, Electrobab and Ennard. *Minireena and Ennard are not shown in the game's trailer. *The Minireenas seem to be the "minions" of Ballora, as they are always on her stage and appear to be unfinished miniature version of her. *In Ballora's extras screen, the Minireenas arranging themselves to spell "BABY". **This also occurs while Minireenas are dancing on stage with Ballora. *There is an easter egg in which a Minireena can appear spinning in the Primary Control Module when you are killed by Ballora enough times. *In Night 4 if the springlocks completely unwind, you will lose with the Minireena's jumpscare. *The Minireenas seem to be very strong for their size, as they are seen holding up Ballora's parts in Night 3. **Unless the Minireenas are able to put animatronics back together, it is unknown why Ballora's parts were being held by the Minireenas on Night 3 if Ballora was to be scooped on Night 4. *Minireena has a voice actor job description, however there's no voice for the Minireenas in the game. **The voice acting could be the Minireena 2 laughing heard in the Custom Night. *There seem to be more Minireenas than the ones on stage, as there are more than four crawling into your springlock suit in Night 4. **Custom Night shows that there are at least 8 Minireenas in Sister Location. *Minireenas can be seen in the background of the "GET BACK ON YOUR STAGE. NOW." teaser *Like Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and the BidyBabs, the Minireenas have no eyebrows. *Bon-Bon, Bonnet, and Minireena are the only animatronics that have no separate, moving faceplates in FNaF:SL, meaning they don't open up their face when jumpscaring. *Minireena doesn't seem to have an endoskeleton, like the Marionette/Puppet. **Instead they have a plastic rod holding their center body together and metal joints holding their arms and legs together. *In Night 4, the Minireenas don't seem to be wearing their tutus. *In the Custom Night, they dissolve, oddly similar to the way Baby dissolves when she dies in the Circus Baby Minigame. *Seen in their jumpscare, Minireenas can make their eyes glow. **This is strange, due to Minireenas having no endoskeletons. ***This is also strange, due to Minireenas having no eyes. **This is also similar to the Marionette's jumpscare, but only with white pupils. *Minireena is the only animatronic to have a chest with only 1 color. *Minireena's name is a combination of "mini" and "ballerina." *Minireena's jumpscare holds a strong resemblance to the Puppet's jumpscare; abruptly appearing from in front of you whilst moving closer to you. *In Custom Night in the mobile version, the Minireenas are far away from the oxygen supply. This is most likely a mistake on Scott's part. *It says that the Minireenas are suppose to be a carnival prize in its voice actor's description. *Though not much room for balance tech, Minireenas are incredibly well balanced. *The Minireenas are never mentioned in the main game, same as the BidyBabs. *Some people believe Minireenas to be reincarnation version of The Marionette. *Minireenas can be seen in one of Scott's teasers when brighened Sounds Giggles Various giggles by Minireena 2. ---- Custom Night The sounds the Minireenas make when draining the player's oxygen in Custom Night and shared with several screeches from Ennard. Jumpscare The Minireenas' Jumpscare Sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Shock The sound made when shocking the Minireenas in Custom Night. Gallery NOWBrightened.png|The teaser for Minireenas and Controlled Shock Keypad. Minireena.jpg|Minireenas spelling out Baby. Minireena Photo 2.png|Unused Minireena close up. Minireena Jumpscare.gif|Minireena's Jumpscaring from the springsuit. 1168.png|The last frame of Minireena's jumpscare from the springsuit. Minireena_Center_Crawl.gif|A Minireena going through the middle of the springsuit. Minireena Right Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up left side of the springsuit. Minireena Left Crawl.gif|Minireena Crawling up right side of the springsuit. Minirena dance.gif|Minireena Dancing. Minibody.png|Minireena's full body. Minireena_bright_test.png|Brightened for clarity.|link=The Immortal and The Restless Minireena's Easter Egg.jpeg|The spinning Minireena easter egg as seen in the Primary Control Module. Twirling.gif|Minireenas dancing with Ballora on-stage. Ballora Ded.png|Minireenas carrying Ballora's Body parts on Night 3. Minireenas Drain Oxygen.png|Minireenas trying to drain oxygen. LovingOxygen.gif|Minireena tampering with oxygen. Minireenas... evaporating....gif|Minireena deteriorating after a controlled shock in Custom Night. Minireenas Cover Screen.png|Minireenas trying to cover your screen. MinireenaCN.png|Minireena's Image as seen on the Custom Night Menu. Minireena2Image.png|Minireena 2's Custom Night Image. Angry Ballet.jpeg|Minireena and Minireena 2 as seen in Angry Ballet with Ballora. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Night 1 Category:Night 3 Category:Night 4 Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics Category:Doll Animatronics Category:Unknown Gender Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Fate Category:Weirdos Category:Dolls, Attack! Category:Bottom Shelf Category:Angry Ballet Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Golden Freddy